This invention relates to particulate material and more particularly to electroconductive particles useful in an electroconductive body, and to a method for making the particles.
According to Teichmann U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,814, spherical particles of nickel or other magnetic material are provided with a coating of one or more noble metals for use in an electroconductive matrix or substrate. The particles exhibit improved resistance to migration and corrosion as well as substantially reduced contact resistance and other good electrical properties.
In many types of electroconductive bodies it is also important to provide particles which have the ability to readily dissipate heat generated by the current applied to the body or from other sources. The heat problems created by prior electroconductive bodies were of special moment in cases where the body was subjected to current of comparatively high amperage, and in some cases the resulting deleterious effect on the organic binder material for the particles seriously impaired the electrical conductivity of the body.